rushzonefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pof203
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ish page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm in need of help. I am thinking about making a page for Jackson. But I'm lacking some pictures for it. If you can find some pictures, you can either upload them or tell me where I can find them. If you do so, I'll be greatful.Pof203 (talk) 00:29, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so I think in order for you to get a pic of Jackson would be to find an episode he's in and take a screenshot, photo or whatever your using to add info. I hope I helps you! I believe I already pointed that out. If I take his picture of him on tv, it probably won't come out right. (Probably because the only cammera I have is a 3Ds, but that's okay.) And if I try the computer, the play sign will get in the way. I need a picture of Jackson (and maybe one in his 'Guardian form') to make it look good so I would get any negative responses. But I'll see if I can try it your way first.Pof203 (talk) 06:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Well I have an idea (well it only would work in an ipad, but if you find him in a outnumber or other episode on the Internet, take a screenshot of him and add him in the article) or you could pause the episode he's in, in the tv and take a photo of him, it would be better if you Turn off the lights in the room and take the photo in the room so it would look better. I hope this helps you! Epic boss 2 (talk) 07:02, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey good job on the Jackson page! It looks awesome. I was wondering if you could make a gallery section for the other articles too. Keep up the good work! I don't think I can, I deleted my only sorce. I kinda made Jackson's artical grand because of his voice actor. (Which reminds me, I think we should write who does the voice of who. Is that alright?) Plus, I was hoping making a character gallery would inspire other members to do the same.Pof203 (talk) 03:47, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'll edit the articles to make the voice actor things. And yeah I'm okay if we make a character gallery. Epic boss 2 (talk) 04:17, March 12, 2014 (UTC) But if you need help, I'll see what I can do.Pof203 (talk) 05:24, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to be an admin? I've seen that lately you've been working very hard on improving the wiki so would you like to be one? Epic boss 2 (talk) 00:46, March 18, 2014 (UTC) As good as that sounds, I'm afaid I have to decline. Thank you.Pof203 (talk) 04:07, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok I understand Epic boss 2 (talk) 04:08, March 18, 2014 (UTC)